


Why You?

by Ownerofmanysins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ownerofmanysins/pseuds/Ownerofmanysins
Summary: A room mate/college au. They were rivals in high school, who are then paired up at college. What happens to that rivalry once their forced to be around each other more and more? I think we all know, but obviously they don't.





	1. Ugh, really?

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea how this is gonna go, or how far. I just had this urge to write something so I figured why not do this? Its basically a klance that no one asked for but is getting anyway. :)

Lance had been waiting for this moment almost his whole life. Going to college had always been something he looked forward to. I mean, ivy covered walls, smoky french cafes, the freedom to live as an adult. What's not to love about that? When Lance had received his acceptance letter from Altea University, he literally ran around his house screaming. His poor mom had to chase him down thinking that something horrible had happened.

Fortunately it was the opposite, it was amazing. Although it meant he'd be leaving the only home he'd known his whole life, he was ready for the change. It was all a part of growing up, and he was ready to take that step. His parents wanted to see him off, so they all took a road trip to the university. Him, his parents, and his four other siblings. Not as wonderful as it sounded.

It was about an eight hour drive, which wasn't entirely bad, except the constant potty breaks and bickering between siblings. But at the end of the day, when they finally made it to the school, they were all sad to leave each other. He made sure to give everyone big bear hugs, and his mom an even bigger one. She was tearing up watching her little boy get ready to leave her nest. He was her first born, and it was hard to let go. But eventually she freed him from the hug, allowing him to then say his goodbyes to his father. The two exchanged handshakes, but then his father pulled him in for a hug. He gave him some good life advice, then the whole family watched as he grabbed his belongings, and waved goodbye.

It was only a short walk from his brother's house, but still miserable. He hated elementary school, he hated middle school, he ESPECIALLY hated high school, so why on earth did Shiro think he'd enjoy college. It wasn't his choice to come here, his brother had forced him, saying "It'd help me come out of my dark, gloomy shell, and show me that meeting new people wasn't all bad." He was wrong about that. Meeting people was bad. They were hard to talk to, hard to read, and hard to be around in general.

Keith hadn't had the best childhood. His parents died when he was younger, and as a result, he was put in an orphanage. There he met Shiro, who at first was scary to talk to, like most people, but eventually became like an older brother to him. He was a couple years older than Keith, so when he turned eighteen, he took Keith with him to find their own place. They managed to make their first place work, considering the circumstances. But Shiro got older, and got a much better paying job, which meant they had more options available to them.

Wanting to give Keith a better life, Shiro moved them close to Altea University, so Keith could go to school there, hopefully expand his horizons. Even though it was only a short walk for him, Keith was forced to get a dorm and live on campus. Of course when he asked about single dorms, he'd been informed that they'd all been assigned. So he was forced to share a dorm with someone. Who that was, he didn't care, it wasn't like they'd talk much anyway. As he walked down the hall, he examined each number on the doors, searching for his. What number was it again? Oh. How could he forget? He got the stupid sex number room, 69. Haha, funny number. Not. After a few failed attempts, he reached the dreaded room, only to find something even more horrible. Lance freakin McClain...


	2. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school rivals reunited as room mates? I'm not sure how this will pan out for them. Maybe it won't be so bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my writing is rusty... It's been a while for me, so hopefully it'll come back to me soon? Anyways, I don't know how often I'll update, or how many chapters even. I'm thinking maybe every couple of days or once a week, all depends on my schedule atm. But enjoy the ride I guess?

"Oh hell no. This is not happening. I thought I got rid of you in high school, mullet head." 

Lance and Keith weren't exactly the best of friends. In high school, they fought over every little thing that the other would say or do. It never got physical luckily, just very verbal. One time, they were leaving English class, and Lance noticed something on Keith's backpack. It was an alien pin. "Aliens? Really Keith? That's so dumb." Keith quickly turned around, and snapped back, "Excuse me? They are not dumb. They are real, and they are out there Lance. Don't be ignorant." Lance, being the witty personality he was, threw his hands up in the air mockingly and added, "You know, you're right. I'm sorry for offending your people." Good one! "That's fine. Me being an alien just makes me more interesting than you." Keith turned, and left Lance there, his arms folded and an angry expression painted on his face.

"We are going to the office to try and change this right now. That good with you?" Keith offered up. Lance practically grabbed Keith's arm and dragged him to the office. Once there, both exclaimed, "I can't live with him!" The receptionist had long, beautiful flowing white hair and strikingly blue eyes. Her tag read 'Allura'. She looked at both boys before asking why exactly they couldn't live together. Lance was the first to speak up. "Well, m'lady, it's because he's the actual worst. Like literally." Keith scoffed, "Me? You literally hit on everything that has two legs. Sometimes that doesn't even matter." "I just have a lot of love to give man. Don't be mad because you don't know how to love." "I know how to love Lance. I'm just not a player like you." Hurt, Lance was about to reply back when Allura cleared her throat.

"Well, while you boys were going at it, I looked and we're actually all filled up. It's quite unusual, because that never happens, but this means you'll have to learn how to get along with each other. Sorry." Both boys were very shooketh from this new revelation. "Isn't there something you can do? Anything?" Keith piped up. She expressed that her hands were tied, and that unfortunately there really was nothing she could do except offer them some special pens with the Altean University logo slapped on it.

In the end, they left with disappointment in their hearts, and brand new pens in their hands. Both drudged back to the room, not saying a word. Their stuff was in front of the door, where they had left it in their rush to change room mates. Keith grabbed his bag first and went straight to the top bunk to set his stuff on it. "UHHMM. I THINK NOT." Lance spat. "I'm getting that top bunk, not you, so step away." Keith raised his eyebrow, "What're you gonna do if i don't move, beat me up?" "Pssshhhh, yeah, I would mullet." Keith started laughing at that, "Right Lance, I'd love to see that. In fact, I'd go so far as to say I'd pay to see that. You know, you getting beat up." Accepting defeat, Lance just put his bag on the bottom bed as a sign of surrender. "Look man, I know we have our MANY differences, like, so many diff-" he was cut off by Keith, urging him to get to the point, "Right, so anyway, I know we have our differences, but I say we try calling a truce. See if we can actually stay alive until June?"

Keith though about it for a second. A truce? Was that even possible with Lance? Being friends was definitely out of the picture, and a rela- EW. No. Don't even go there. After a few more moments of silence, Keith shrugged, "Not sure how long that truce will last, but sure, why not?" They both nodded in approval, and went about their day. There were no classes that day, so luckily they were free to just unpack and relax. Once everything was finished, Lance decided to watch a movie. They had positioned the tv in front of their bunk, since they didn't have a couch or anything. After much consideration, he decided on watching the first Harry Potter movie, a classic in his eyes. Sitting on his bed, he asked Keith if he'd ever seen the movies. Scoffing, "Of course I have, Gryffindor all the way." Lance's eyes lit up. "Same dude! Which is your favorite?" "Goblet of fire. But they're all pretty great in their own way." Lance made a noise to show he agreed, and they continued to watch the movie. Maybe they could be friends.

A couple minutes into it however, Keith started to complain. "I can't really see it, or hear it. Can you turn it up?" Lance groaned. "I've already got it turned up at a decent volume. I don't want to get a noise complaint. We do have neighbors, ya know? Why don't you just come down and sit on my bed?" Keith thought about it. On one hand, he really didn't want to be that close to lance,but on the other, he wanted to enjoy the movie. Against his better judgement, he climbed down the ladder. Lance scooted to one edge, and Keith sat on the absolute other end. "I don't bite, mullet." Lance laughed. Keith rolled his eyes and just watched the movie. Somehow, he'd gotten closer to Lance. All the moving around he did to get comfortable must've done it. As the credits appeared, Keith glanced at their clock and in an attempt to get away, declared that now would be a good time to try and sleep. He put his hands on the mattress to push himself up, but his left hand felt something different. It was a hand.Lance's hand to be exact. They were soft. A few seconds passed before it registered in his brain what was happening. Embarrassed, he scrambled to get away, mumbling apologies to Lance along the way. He covered himself in the covers, hoping sleep would quickly take him. Or death, either worked. Lance just sat on his bed, stunned. Keith's hand definitely lingered, right? No, he was probably just imagining that. Needless to say, both tried to sleep as quickly as possible to avoid thinking about 'things'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully that was longer? I know personally, I enjoy longer fics, so that's what i wanted to do. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think! I'm bad with these little notes so I'll let you go now.


	3. Please, no...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pining ensues. Feelings happen. The good stuff yaknow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I'm most likely gonna update once a week, or at least I will try, I am a human(?) Anyways, enjoy fellow Klance trash!

Keith had gotten up from Lance's bed, letting his hand linger on top of Lance's. On purpose. He caressed the top of it, the softness of them leaving him wanting to know if the rest of him were this soft. He shot Lance a lustful glance, almost as if he were silently asking permission for something. Lance blushed quietly, eyes locking with Keith's. Keith slid his hand along Lance's arm, remembering the way his skin felt along his fingers. It was just as soft as his hands. He decided to be a bit more adventurous and dragged his fingers along Lance's collar bone. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his thigh. He leaned in closer, staring into Lance's eyes and then his lips, asking permission to move forward. Lance brushed his lips against the pair in front of him.

Keith pushed Lance back down on the bed, kissing his way down the other's abdomen. Lance's fingers tangled themselves in his hair, the touch gentle, yet begging for more promiscuous things. Keith took his shirt off, Lance following suit. They made out on the bed, the feeling of skin on skin made both hard and wanting more. They both took off their pants, two pairs of underwear the only clothing left. Another make out session ensued. "Keeeiiiittthhh..." Lance moaned. Keith continued to kiss him, teasing him. "Keeiiitthhh..." He moaned again, and Keith went lower, licking his way down. "KEITH!"

Keith was woken up by a very annoyed Lance. "Keith! Seriously man?" Lance was on the bunk ladder, looking down at Keith. Did he know about the dream? WAS it a dream? "Your alarm! Turn it off!" Oh. Haha. It was just a false 'alarm'.. Keith grabbed his phone and turned the abusive noise off. He had a morning class, but Lance didn't. It didn't surprise him. He got out of bed, climbed down the ladder, and went to grab his stuff to get ready. Only he didn't realize his hard on until it was too late. And unfortunately for him, he wasn't the first to notice either.

Lance scratched the back of his head before speaking up. "Uh, hey man, you've got abitofathing." The last part was slurred together, so naturally Keith had to ask him to repeat. Lance cleared his throat and simply said, "Down. Here." He pointed towards his own crotch. Keith got the message, and ran to the bathroom with it. "Shit," he thought to himself, "Seriously, why would I have a dream like that? Especially about him. Gross. And it gave me a boner? No way..."

Keith went to his morning class, Physics, listened to the lecture, took some notes, and left. Sure, he didn't listen to the whole thing. There were 'things' on his mind. None of them involving his rival and now room mate. Nope. Nothing like that at all. He had some time before his next class, so he decided to get a snack. Keith sat alone at a cafeteria eating his bag of Doritos, or so he thought. "Hey, emo boy!" The voice came from a small human standing in front of his table.

"Mind if i sit here? This table has the least amount of people sitting at it." Keith shrugged and the stranger sat. "I'm Pidge by the way. You?" Keith looked surprised by the sudden bout of friendliness. "Uh, I, I'm Keith." Pidge smiled, "So what're you studying?" He figured he might as well try to make friends. "I'm majoring in Astrophysics, what about you?" Pidge smirked, "I'm majoring in Computer Sciences. I'm into all that 'hackerman' stuff!" Their conversation continued on, and Keith actually managed to make a friend. It was time to go to his Astronomy class, which he found out Pidge also took, so they went together.

They went towards the back of the room, and out of the corner of his eye, Keith sees him. Lance is in this class?! Great, another thing they'd have to compete in. For a second, Keith wished that they could just be friends. A deeper part of him wished for more than just merely friends, but he pushed that waaayyyy down. Luckily, Lance didn't notice him, so he didn't have to deal with that. For now. Keith sat down and quietly observed. It was something he often did. Anytime he was in an unfamiliar setting, he felt compelled to observe everything around. Searching for any potential threats. He couldn't find any here, with the exception of Lance.

Growing up in foster homes taught him that he needed to guard himself and build walls to keep himself from getting hurt. It worked for the most part, but when you build walls, it's hard to let people in. To make friends. He wanted to have that one group that had his back no matter what, but it seemed impossible with his social skills. Keith managed to listen to almost the whole lecture, only looking at Lance a few times. Why he had no idea, but he ignored it. "Earth to Keith? Wanna get lunch with me and a few of my friends?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out to be a Keith chapter, but I promise it wont just be from his pov. I kinda just let the words flow through to my fingers. Listening to music surprisingly helps me focus? Anyway, this has been this weeks chapter. Feel free to comment anything, I don't really care what it's about. Have a nice night!


	4. Bonding Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was thinking that instead of ending this story line completely, we could do multiple parts? I have a lot of ideas and I'd love to keep this particular story going? Don't be afraid to let me know what you think, if you love or hate the idea. Either is fine!

"No way! You know Pidge, Keith?!"

Lance was surprised to see Keith with his long time friend. Pidge had gone to their high school, despite being a few years younger. She was extremely smart, so she was moved up two grades, and into Lance, Hunk, and Keith's grade. Lance and Hunk had become great friends with her, but Keith being the emo spicey boi he was, didn't really have any friends. They were all excited to be reunited after the "long" couple months of summer. Pidge had been roomed with a girl named Shay, Hunk was roomed with a fellow named Shrek, and Lance, well, he was roomed with Keith.

They all sat at a round table, lunch already in their mouths. Hunk was the first to speak. "So, Keith, how are ya?" Hunk was always great at trying to make people feel welcome. Keith, however, wasn't used to being talked to all that much. So naturally, when Hunk asked him a question, he was a bit flustered.

"Uh, I- I'm good I guess?" The group laughed at his reaction, which caused him to be defensive. "What're you guys laughing at?"

Lance spoke out, "Dude, chill. We're just trying to be friendly! No need to keep those walls- wait, no-bigger than that,  ** _barriers_** , around us, we're not gonna hurt you... Unless," he gets closer to Keith's face, deadpan expression, "you find out... about..." he stops and stares into Keith's eyes. Huh, he never noticed how pretty they were. 

 _"_ Lance, stop messing around." Keith shooketh him from his trance. Oh yeah, he was pulling a joke. Oops? Lance pulled his face from Keith's, a bit embarrassed that he was staring.

"Not my fault you were falling for it." Lance smirked. Keith just scoffed and Pidge took the opportunity to change the subject. "So who has what classes next?" 

Turns out Keith and Lance not only had Astronomy together, they English together. Since their truce was still going, they decided to sit together. They were genuinely trying to be friends, and it seemed to be working. They hadn't been at each other's throats for about 24 hours! It was definitely an improvement. Lance couldn't help but let his mind drift back to Keith's eyes. He'd never seen any like it. Maybe Keith was an alien. He smiled to himself, remembering that argument. He didn't know what it was about Keith that set him off sometimes. Sure, he was annoying, and too quiet, but last night he saw a different side of him. A calmer side. And then a flustered side. As much as he didn't want to admit it, it was kinda nice to make the stone cold Keith flustered. He was sure it didn't really mean anything, but to him, it was an accomplishment. Suddenly, he was stirred from his thoughts when his professor, Coran, asked him a question.

"Earth to Lance? What is the difference between verbs and proverbs?" Lance wasn't ready, but he did know the answer.

"Proverbs can be used in place of verbs, but primarily verbs are used to show action."

Coran was disappointed that he spaced out, but quick to praise him for the correct answer. Class eventually ended, and since it was their last class for the day, Lance and Keith decided to walk back to the dorm together. Both threw their bags onto the floor, and Lance pulled his phone out to call his family. He turned to Keith, "Hey, I'm about to call the fam and this could take a while, you want me to take this elsewhere?" He had somewhat of an idea about Keith's home life, and didn't want to seem rude.

"No, I don't care. I'm just gonna do some homework." Keith grabbed his papers and went to his bed.

And so Lance was stuck on the phone with his family for exactly 43 minutes and 54 seconds. It had only been one day, and his family was already wanting him to come home. He was extremely lucky to have the family he did. They've shared so many laughs and good memories. Not everyone was as lucky as he was. He couldn't help but think of Keith. There was one time where Lance had taken their "rivalry" a step too far. It had been one of their first arguments,and Lance still regretted it.

Keith had been a bit more disheveled than usual, his hair messy and his clothes a bit dirty. He had meant it as a joke, but Lance asked Keith if his mom let him out of the house like that. Keith tensed at that, not saying a word. Lance, not knowing the whole story, went on again. "If my mom saw me like that, she'd send me right back and tell me to strai-" Keith got up and rushed out of the room, going to the nearest bathroom to try and calm himself down. Lance looked around at some of the other students. "What's his problem?" A random student informed him that Keith didn't really have parents, that he'd basically grown up in the foster system. Immediately he had a horrible feeling in his gut. He went to find Keith to apologize, and after about 10 minutes of searching he found Keith sitting in one of the empty bathrooms.

"Keith. I had no idea. Honest. I feel absolutely horrible that I said that, and if I would have known, I would've never said that, I swear. I was just teasing you, I never meant to actually hurt you. Honestly, if you wanna punch me, go ahead. I'd punch me." Keith stood up, and inched closer to Lance. He looked really angry. Lance closed his eyes, waiting for the impact. But it never came. Keith just stood there, arms crossed. "Apology accepted. But this doesn't make us friends Lance. It'll take a lot more than that." And then he was gone. Lance from that day on never joked about family again.

Lance had decided that he should start on his homework. He pulled out his English, and was doing pretty well up until a certain point. As much as he didn't want to, he decided to ask Keith for help. He was positive he was gonna hear angry mumbles and a no, but instead Keith came down from his bed and asked what he needed help. Lance noticed that Keith tied his hair into a ponytail. It looked nice on him. _His neck was pre_ -no. Lance's mind needed to stop right there. It wasn't that he didn't like guys, cause he liked both, it's that it was Keith. Keith his rival, or his friend now? He was still new to that. Lance showed Keith what he was having trouble with, and Keith chuckled. 

"What is it? Lance inquired. Keith pointed to a spot in the book, and Lance started laughing too. "What kind of sentence is that?" 

"You should be asking who would actually do that! 'Sally baked three cakes for her family and friends, but ate one on accident.' That's so stupid!" Keith laughed out. After they calmed down, Keith helped Lance finish his work, and as he was crawling back up the ladder, Lance called after, "Hey man, thank you. I was having trouble with those questions."

Both quietly smiled and thought, "Maybe this friends thing will work..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter went way more smoothly! I'm slowly starting to remember how to write stories, so bare with me! I'm having fun writing this, so I hope you're having fun reading this?


	5. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody starts to realize some feelings. More bonding, the good stuff.

A few weeks have passed, and the group has along quite well. They sit together for lunch, help with homework, and go out during the weekend. It was almost as if they were all meant to have become friends. It was the first time in Keith’s life that he’d ever had real friends. It was different. A good different.

 

It was especially different not constantly arguing with Lance. The more they actually hung out and talked, the more he grew to like him as a person. The way his eyes twinkled when he laughed, and how he knew how to make people laugh when they needed it. Keith liked this Lance. 

 

The usual four friends were sitting at their now claimed table at the far end of the cafeteria. Today’s topic was around crushes. Lance, being the shameless flirt he was, had a lot to say on that subject. Unfortunately, or probably fortunately, he’d been shot down numerous times. There were only about two girls that agreed to go on a date with him. They didn’t last.

 

“I just don’t get why the ladies don’t like Lancey Lance!” Lance pouted to the group.

 

Pidge scoffed jokingly, “Maybe you should start chasing squirrels, you’d probably have more luck with them.” Keith and Hunk nodded in agreement.

 

“I mean, maybe I should expand my horizons. I have been thinking about something actually.” Lance said, a bit more serious than usual.

 

The friends waited for him to continue, knowing he wasn’t just joking.

 

“I’ve been thinking about it, and the more I think about it, the more I realize it’s true. In other words, I’m not just a ‘ladies man’, I’m also a ‘man’s man’. If you get what I mean.”

 

They all started laughing, and Lance looked concerned. Surprisingly, it was Keith who explained the laughter. He turned to face Lance better.

 

“Lance, it’s okay. We’re your friends,even if you can get annoying,” Lance rolled his eyes at that last part, “But, we’re not judging. Especially me. I’ve never really told people this, but I’m gay. Being attracted to someone who is either the same or different isn’t weird. It’s human. If we didn’t fall in love, we’d be weird. So don’t feel weird about it. We aren’t judging, and other people shouldn’t either.”

 

Lance reached over and gave Keith a hug. Keith tensed at the sudden contact, but relaxed soon after. Keith hugged back, and Lance started talking into his chest.

 

“That is simultaneously the most I’ve heard you say, and the most poetic thing you’ve ever said. Thanks man.” Lance pulled away, and oddly enough, Keith kinda missed the warmth he brought. Pidge and Hunk looked between the two, then looked at each other. A silent realization among them. Or moreso a theory, waiting to be proven correct. Lance and Keith didn’t see their exchange, but that was fine.

 

“So now that that’s out of the way, is there anyone who’s caught your eye, Hunk?” Lance questioned.

 

“There is this one girl. But I don’t know if I should go for it.”

 

“What’s this girl’s name?” Lance pried more.

 

“Shay, Pidge’s roommate actually. By the way Pidge, please don’t tell her.”

 

Pidge laughed evilly, but then swore not to tell, but added, “I’m not gonna go into details, but I think you should go for it, trust me.”

 

After all their classes were over, Keith decided to go visit Shiro. They’d talked on the phone a few times, but Keith never made the time to go see him. He wasn’t far, so Keith just walked to the house. When he arrived, Shiro was beaming.

 

“Hey, little brother! Long time no see! And I have to say, you look more alive than usual. Anything new going on?”

 

Oh yeah, Keith might have forgotten to mention his new friends. Eh, now would be a good time he figured.

 

“Okay, Shiro, don’t freak out on me, but I may have made a few friends.” 

 

Shiro bellowed, patting him on the back. “Really? Why don’t you tell me about them and I’ll get us some snacks?” 

 

Keith obliged and sat on their couch. Shiro brought over some chips and salsa with bean dip on the side, and sat next to Keith.

 

“So, tell me about these friends of yours.”

 

Keith took a bite of some chip and salsa, and spoke.

 

“Well, Pidge was the first one who became my actual friend. She’s a couple years younger than the rest of us, but she’s definitely smarter than all of us. First day of classes she came up to me, sat at my table, and we started talking ever since then. We even have a few classes together.”

 

He ate more chips, and continued.

 

“Then there’s Hunk. He’s a pretty cool guy. He’s really easy going. And Hunk is an amazing cook. He’s let us try a few of his creations. He’s an even better cook than you. Wait, I forgot, that’s not hard.” he playfully joked with Shiro. 

 

“Then there’s Lance.I think you remember him.” Shiro looked shook.

 

“Wait, Keith, you don’t mean McClain right? I thought you two hated each other?”

 

“Well, I mean, we didn’t get along, but we never hated each other. Lance is actually a decent guy, when he’s not being annoying, or stubborn, or a flirt. Being roomed with him has-” Shiro interrupted.

 

“He’s your roommate?! You didn’t tell me this?”

 

Keith shrugged and continued, “I forgot. But anyways,we made a truce the first night I think, and it’s worked so far. We have minor disagreements, but other than that, we’re getting along better than anyone could’ve thought. I mean, it’s nice to laugh with him, or see him laugh. He actually has a nice smile. And when he’s down to Earth, and not trying to be the cool guy, it’s refreshing. I was sure we’d be at each other’s throats again, but I guess we’ve both matured?”

 

Shiro raised an eyebrow, questioning something. “Keith, you wouldn’t happen to, oh I don’t know, like him?”

 

Being the oblivious person he was, Keith didn’t get Shiro’s underlying meaning. “What do you mean? Of course I like him, he is my friend.” 

 

The older brother let out a huge sigh.” I  _ mean, _ do you have feelings for him? Romantic ones?”

 

Keith choked on the chip he was eating. “You think I  _ like _ him like him? No, I don’t think so. Despite all the good, he is Lance after all. Plus he’s overly flirtatious, and has never really shown any attraction towards me. Not that I’m checking, that is.” Both were silent, before Shiro put an arm on Keith’s back. 

 

“Whatever you say bro. But when you two get together you owe me $20. I know you Keith. Better than you know yourself. You might not realize it right now, but when you do, it’ll hit you right in the face. Trust me.” They shook on it, and continued talking for another hour or two.

 

When they were done visiting, Shiro walked Keith back to the campus. They didn’t really say much, but sometimes silence says more than words. As they walked by the front desk, Keith couldn’t help but notice Shiro and Allura, that receptionist from the first day, were glancing at each other. He could totally use that as blackmail later. Shiro didn’t walk him up to his room, making a lame excuse as to why he couldn’t. Keith let it slide, and went to his dorm.

 

He saw Lance laying on his bed, playing on his phone. As soon as he heard Keith, he sat up, hitting his head. He rubbed it, but then was back to his usual demeanor.

 

“Keith, I’m so glad you’re here! I’m so bored and the others can’t make it tonight? Can we still go out? Pleeeeaasssseeeee??”

 

The two ended up going to do laser tag. They got an Uber down there, and went into the building. It was dark, save for the few lights in the front so people could sign up. Surprisingly, they were the only ones there, so they were put on opposite teams. Lance was blue team, and Keith was the red team. They decided to make a bet. 

 

“Okay Keith, if I win, you have to something for me. No questions asked.”

 

“Sure Lance, and if  _ I _ win….”  Keith took a second to think, but then had the perfect idea, “ You have to watch an alien documentary with me.”

 

“Deal.” The two shook on it.

 

Keith may have been quicker on his feet than Lance, but Lance was a way better aim than he anticipated. Keith was able to get a few close up shots, but it seemed like Lance could be all the way across the room and still hit him. As he was running, he accidentally bumped into Lance, and the two fell onto each other. Lance fell on top of Keith, and they sat there for a bit longer than necessary. They kinda just stared at each other, a thought passing briefly through each boy’s mind. Keith would’ve thought about going for a kiss, but the end sirens snapped them both out of whatever trance they were in. They scrambled to their feet, and exited the arena.

 

Lance won. They both knew he would, but Lance just had to add, “Guess you could say I’m a cool ninja sharpshooter, huh?” Keith laughed softly.

 

“Are you joking?” Even though secretly, he did kind of agree with Lance.

 

They were both hungry, so they decided on getting In N Out. Lance, feeling sorry for completely crushing Keith in laser tag, bought Keith his dinner. The restaurant was packed, so they walked to a park that was nearby. They sat on the swings, trying to balance eating a burger, drinking a milkshake, and swinging all at the same time. It was a funny sight. They didn’t really talk, partly because of the food in their mouths, but also because they didn’t really know  _ what _ to talk about. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, but they wanted to talk about something. Lance took this opportunity to ask Keith a question that had been burning in the back of his mind.

 

“Keith, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but what was it like growing up in orphanages?”

 

Keith paused his eating, and looked at Lance. He looked genuinely curious, so Keith finished the food in his mouth, and began.

“Well… It’s not like the movies, they’re not super evil or anything. It’s just very… lonely. And kids can be really mean. Especially when the adults don’t really give any fucks. It wasn’t until a few years later Shiro came along. He was kind of like my savior. Kids bullied me less after he showed up. He took me under his wing and taught me different things like how to defend myself, how to read people, whatnot. Then when he turned 18, he used the money he’d been saving up from working to take me out of there and get a small place for us to stay in. We got older, and he was able to get better jobs. Now we’re here.” Keith looked to his feet, not sure he could look anywhere else.

Lance reached out, and put an arm on Keith’s shoulder, in an attempt to comfort him. “Hey man, thank you. For sharing. I know it’s not easy to open up, but I’m glad you did. We’re friends after all.” He gave Keith a wink, and let his hand linger.

“Thanks. I-uh- it kinda feels good. Just talking. Thank you.” Keith looked up, and they made eye contact for the first time since Keith had opened up. They stayed that way for a bit, but then Lance got up, grabbing Keith’s hand in the process.

“C’mon, why don’t we go back to our room and watch something?” So they cleaned up their mess and went back to the dorms.

“Okay, so because I’m a bit obsessed with it right now, we’re gonna watch the musical version of Heathers!”

Lance was clearly excited, but Keith was skeptical. They watched it anyway, and it left Keith shookeith.

“I can’t believe that I actually enjoyed that.” Keith said, not sure how to feel. Lance, on the other hand, was excited.

“Next time, I say we watch the original 80’s version. You’d really like that one.”

Keith nodded his head in approval, and stood from Lance’s bed.He yawned and stretched out his arms. “Sure, I’m gonna go to bed though. Night, Lance.” He climbed into his bed, and pulled out his phone. He downloaded the Heathers album, and listened to it for a while.

Shatter your skull, fight pain with more pain…

**Author's Note:**

> There were probably some mistakes, Heathers can be very distracting... But I hope that was decent, I'll go more in depth about things and write longer chapters but for now, this will do.


End file.
